Maybe Yes?
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Maybe not. SasuSaku. Sort of. Hinata is my best friend. Tenten is an idiot. Temari needs to shut her big mouth. And Sasuke needs to talk more. And I? I need to stop being a coward.


**So, this is just a random one-maybe-not-shot.**

**Right.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Study Hall is a glorious thing," Temari announced, as we walked into the Band room, were half the band already resided. "I love it."

Tenten and I exchanged rolled eyes while Hinata giggled quietly and nodded in agreement.

The three of us gathered in a circle, and sat down, throwing our books on the stands or on the floor. Temari's phone suddenly buzzed in her pocket and she discreetly pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Ino's bored," she announced, her fingers flying across the keys as she answered back.

"Maybe she shouldn't have quit Band," I answered, twirling a bit of pink hair around my finger. I was still a bit miffed that she had done that.

"I told her it's her own fault and that she shouldn't be texting and should pay attention in Global," Temari said, a moment later, after stuffing her phone back into her pocket.

"Was Asuma-sensei's baby—?"

"Mind if I sit here?" interrupted a voice.

The three of us turned around to see Uchiha Sasuke standing behind me.

"Sure," I answered, and Sasuke-kun took the empty seat next to me. "Is Naruto absent?"

"Yeah," Sasuke answered, shifting his books in his lap. "The dobe drank expired milk. Again."

I laughed, and Hinata blushed. Tenten and Temari exchanged rolled eyes, and the wonderful Study Hall began.

Ino texted Temari repeatedly, and Temari ignored it. Sasuke was reading his book for advanced English, after telling me how busy he was and how he rarely had time to read, let alone work and play baseball.

You see, Sasuke is my friend. Naruto introduced us. Sasuke and I weren't really friends at first, even though I had a crush on him. After awhile, once I proved myself to be a true friend who could actually speak, Sasuke seemed to warm up to me. We're friends now, and get along very well. And he doesn't know that I'm practically in love with him.

After about an hour of idle chatter, Tenten changed the subject to romance.

"Guess what, Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Hm?" I responded, looking up from my book. "What?"

"That person?" she said. "Yeah, he knows. And I know."

I blinked and then squealed in delight.

"That's _great_, Tenten!" I cried, clapping my hand's together, and trying to avoid hitting my bum wrist — which I had bruised terribly from softball.

"Oh my gosh, Tenten! That's _wonderful!_" Hinata added, happily.

"Ino's excited for you," Temari finished. "And I think you should just go out."

Sasuke looked up from his book, and looked at me for an explanation.

"What is going on?" he asked, calmly. I blinked.

"We're talking in Girl," Tenten said, like is was the most obvious thing in the world. "You know, how girls talk without actually, physically, _talking_. We get the gist of the meaning by eyes and avoiding actual names."

Sasuke shook his head as I laughed. I always seemed to laugh a lot around Sasuke.

"Guys do it, too," Temari said, in defense. Sasuke just shook his head again, and went back to reading.

"_Anyway,_" Temari said. "Sakura, I could do that thing for you."

_I could tell him you like him._

"No, actually you can't do that thing for me," I answered, through tight teeth.

"Why not?" Temari whined, for the millionth time.

"Yeah, I'm curious, too," Tenten added, and they both looked at me with their dark brown and bright teal eyes.

"Because we're _friends_, duh," I answered.

"But—"

"Tenten, Temari," Hinata interrupted, pausing her iPod. "They're friends. Sakura doesn't want to jeopardize that by telling him how she feels. It would get awkward. Right, Sakura?"

"Exactly. Thank you, Hinata!" I answered. I glanced sideways at Sasuke, to see if he's listening. He was staring intently at his book, but I have a feeling that he's wondering what's going on. And I have a hunch that he will be listening intently.

So I change the subject back to Tenten's reveal a moment earlier.

Temari passed me a note.

**I really could tell him, you know. Seriously. And we can all finally find out if he likes you back. Since he flirts with you enough.**

I rolled my eyes, picked up my pen, and answered with—

**Do whatever you want. I just don't want to seem desperate or anything. You know?**

I passed it to her, carefully evading Sasuke's quick hands. Don't think I didn't see that flicker of those beautiful, black eyes, Sasuke-kun.

Temari reads it, her teal eyes flashing. She sighed, and then looked at me.

"Does he know about that thing that you don't want to tell anybody about?" she asked.

_Does he know about your mom. Does he know she's dead?_

"I don't think so," I answered.

"But, he's been over to your house before. He must've noticed," Tenten chimes in.

"He probably thinks that their divorced or something," Hinata added, quietly.

"And that's not the kind of thing you tell a person," I said, softly.

"Right," Temari answered, completely understanding. "It's like 'Hey, by the way—' Yeah, I know what you mean."

Sasuke looked up again.

"I know what's going on," he said. We all looked at him, and then snorted.

"Yeah, right."

"Seriously, I have an idea," he answered.

I just smiled at him, and then turn to talk to Tenten and Hinata. Distantly, I heard Temari and Sasuke talking back and forth and then Temari said something like:

"So, are you gonna—"

She stopped when I looked at her. I narrowed my eyes, but turned away, since Tenten was in the middle of a sentence. Temari and Sasuke continued talking, but then Tenten caught my full attention.

"Ugh. Why don't you just _tell_ him?!" she shrieked.

"I already told you why, Tenten," I answered, in a tired voice. Hinata patted my back sympathetically.

"Seriously, though, how does he not know that you like him? It's only _really_ obvious!" Tenten continued, waving her hands about with a dramatic effect. "Ugh. If I was you, I would just smack him! I mean, he's right _THERE!"_

And her pointed finger goes straight between Sasuke's eyes.

Time seems to freeze as I look at everyone seated around me.

Hinata has her hands over her mouth, and her silver eyes are as big as softballs. Temari's teal eyes are just as big, but her lips are forming the words 'Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.' over and over again. Tenten looks terrified, and whips her hand back, her mouth open in a big 'O' shape. Sasuke just looks slightly surprised.

I moan in agony.

"I can't believe you just did that," Hinata screamed.

"Shit," Temari said.

"Oh my God, Sakura, I am _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I—"

"Shoot me," I interrupted.

Everyone looked at me. I buried my burning face in my hands, but my elbows on my knees and screamed into my palms. My pink hair fluttered over my face, hiding it from Sasuke's view.

"Just kill me. No, I'm going to go home and kill myself," I said.

But my voice starts to crack with laughter and soon I'm just laughing and laughing like a complete lunatic. And then I'm laughing so hard that I start to tear up a little but I'm not quite sure if it's from the laughter or from the complete and utter _mortification_ that was just inflicted on me.

"Temari, tell Ino that she was best friend, and that I loved her," I managed to say, between choking laughs. "And I forgive you, Tenten, for being a complete idiot. And Hinata, I love you too, for standing by me. Temari, thank you for being awesome."

And I stood up, gathered my books — still half-laughing — and walked out the door, since the bell had finally rang.

I basically speed-walked down the hallways, swerving around the people, trying to run away without actually _running._

I got to my locker, kicked it open, shoved all my books into my bag, swung my bag over my shoulder, and go to walk out of the school.

But then I run into Temari.

"I'm going to go home and cry," I said. "And then I'm going to die. And, yes, I realize that rhymes but I don't care!"

"Oh shut up, you crazy drama queen," Temari answered, smacking me lightly. "Stop acting like your going to die, because your not. I was talking to Sasuke while you were running away — which was very stupid, by the way — and he told me how he felt."

I stopped dead in my tracks and stare at her, ignoring the other teenagers milling around me.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

Temari just smirked at me.

"I asked him to answer my question," she said, taking my arm and dragging me down the hallway. "Which was if he liked you or not. And he said "Yes, no, maybe." And then I told him to shut up and answer the question. I said if it was bad that I could break it to you gently and—"

"Oh, Jesus," I moaned, on the edge of hysteria again.

"Shut up and let me finish!" Temari commanded, smacking my arm again. I clamped my mouth shut, and listened. "So, then he says "The last one." And I glared at him, telling him that he needed to specify. I asked "Are you leaning towards yes, or no?" And he nodded. "Yes?" I asked. And he nodded again. So, you see he—"

"I don't believe you," I answered, standing stock-still.

Temari ignored me.

"He maybe-yes likes you," she said, her teal eyes glaring into mine. "So all you have to do is keep talking to him and—"

"Sasuke-kun maybe-yes likes me?" I asked, still dumbstruck.

Temari snorted, angrily and knocked me over the head, gently.

"Yes, you stupid pink-haired girl! That's what we've been saying this entire freaking time!"

I blinked at her again.

"It's going to be awkward, isn't it?" I asked.

"Just act like you always do, Sakura," Temari answered, gently. "And you'll have a Prom date by the end of the month!"

I smiled at her.

"Temari, thanks."

"Hey, no problem. Now, what are your plans for Tenten's maiming?"

* * *

**So, this happened to me. I'm dead serious. Today, in my Band/Study Hall. My idiot friends totally gave away the fact that I like this guy. And he just kind of sat there because he's stupid like that. And, yes, I totally ran away --- or walked away, whatever --- because I'm a coward like that. And that's basically what happened. **

**And I had to write about it. **

**BECAUSE IT'S TOTAL AND COMPLETE PSYCHONESS!!**

**AAAHHHHHHH!!**

**::Honatetsu Kiyasha::**


End file.
